1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color photosensitive element in which color fogging (or color stain) is reduced without reduction in sensitivity and the light fastness of a yellow dye image formed is improved, and more particularly, to a silver halide color photosensitive element containing an asymmetrical hydroquinone compound which has sufficient solubility in a solvent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that color fog arises in a color photosensitive element of the type which has a silver halide photosensitive emulsion layer containing a color-forming coupler and which is developed with a color developing agent such as p-phenylenediamines. Methods for preventing the formation of color fog using a variety of alkyl hydroquinones have been proposed for a long time.
For instance, mono-straight chain alkyl hydroquinones are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,659, Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 106,329/74, etc. In addition, mono-branched chain alkyl hydroquinones are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,453, West German Patent Application (OLS) No. 2,149,789, Japanese Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 156,438/75 and 106,329/74. On the other hand, di-straight chain alkyl hydroquinones are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,728,659 and 2,732,300 (equivalent to British Pat. No. 752,147), British Pat. Nos. 752,146 and 1,086,208 and Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 58, 6367h (1963) and, in addition, di-branched chain alkyl hydroquinones are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,700,453 and 2,732,300, British Pat. No. 1,086,208, Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 58, 6367h (1963), Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 156,438/75, Japanese Patent Publication No. 21,249/75, etc.
Other examples of alkyl hydroquinones as an anti-color fogging agent are disclosed in British Pat. Nos. 558,258, 557,750 (equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 2,360,290), 557,802 and 731,301 (equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,197), U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,336,329, 2,403,721 and 3,582,333 and West German Patent Application (OLS) No. 2,505,016 (equivalent to Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 110,337/75).
Furthermore, known hydroquinone compounds as anti-color fogging agents are known to deteriorate the light-fastness of a dye image formed by reaction between a color coupler and an oxidation product of an aromatic primary amine developer, in particular, to deteriorate the light-fastness of a yellow dye image formed.
Accordingly, it has been desired in producing color photosensitive elements to develop a novel anti-color fogging agent which prevents more effectively color fogging without a deterioration of the photographic sensitivity and, in addition, sufficiently dissolves in a solvent and, moreover, improves the light fastness of the dye image formed by color development, so that a higher quality color photograph can be obtained.